Gnome Equipment
'''Weapons''' '''Battle Ladder, Gnome''' * Price 20 gp; Type exotic * Gnomes use these narrow, reinforced, 4-foot ladders as weapons. Fighting with a battle ladder is like fighting with a quarterstaff, except that the spaces in the ladder can be used to entangle limbs, granting the ladder the trip weapon feature. '''Gnome Pincher''' * This odd weapon is a 2-foot rod topped with four blunt claws. Squeezing the handle causes the claws to close. You can use the gnome pincher to attempt a disarm or steal combat maneuver with a +2 bonus. You can transfer an object from the pincher to your free hand as a free action. Gnomes treat gnome pinchers as martial weapons. '''Ripsaw Glaive, Gnome''' * Price 30 gp; Type exotic * The blade of this glaive is serrated and mounted on an axle, around which a heavy cord is wrapped. When the cord is pulled as a move action, the blade spins rapidly for a number of rounds equal to your Strength bonus. While the blade is spinning, you gain a +2 bonus on damage rolls with the weapon. When the blade is not spinning, treat this weapon as a glaive. '''Hammer, Gnome Hooked''' * Description: The hammer’s blunt head is a bludgeoning weapon that deals 1d6 points of damage (crit ×3). Its hook is a piercing weapon that deals 1d4 points of damage (crit ×4). You can use either head as the primary weapon. * Racial Weapon: Gnomes treat hooked hammers as martial weapons. * Weapon Feature(s): double, trip '''Quickrazor, Gnome''' * Price 45gp * Damage 1d3 (S)/1d4 (M)/1d6 (L) * 19–20/×2 * Weights 1 lb. * Type Slashing The gnome quickrazor is a fast, f lashy weapon favored by gnome bards, because it allows them to hold an instrument, attack with a weapon, and still keep one hand free for spellcasting. In addition, many two-weapon-wielding spellcasters find it a perfect off-hand weapon because it allows them to keep their primary weapon in hand and still cast spells with their off hand.The quickrazor features a light, wide knife blade with a very small hilt. The weapon is worn tied to the wielder’s wrist in a specially designed sheath. When you attack with a quickrazor, you fl ick it out in a quick, slashing circle, catching the hilt in your hand at the end of the arc and then snapping it back into its rest.Because of this fl icking technique, drawing a quickrazor is always a free action, but at the end of your action, you must stow the quickrazor in order to use it properly again on your next turn. Stowing the weapon after attacking with it in this fashion is a free action. Because you must stow the quickrazor at the end of each attack with it, you are treated as unarmed during other creatures’ actions. If you draw a quickrazor and simply wield it instead of using its intended at tack method, it counts as an improvised weapon, imposing a –2 penalty on attack rolls even if you have the appropriate Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat. Quickrazors are easier to conceal than most weapons, and they grant a +4 bonus on Sleight of Hand checks to conceal them. Quickrazors grant a +2 bonus on Bluff checks made to feint in combat. Attaching a quickrazor and sheath to your wrist so that it can be wielded properly is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. A character can have only one quick-razor attached to each wrist at a time. '''Swordcatcher, Gnome''' * Price 35 gp * Damage 1d4 (S) /1d6 (M) /1d8 (L) * 19–20/×2 * Weight 5 lb. * Type Slashing This short, heavy sword resem-bles a broad-bladed short sword with two heavy prongs extending up from the hilt. These prongs are designed to help catch and disarm opponents’ weapons. When using a gnome swordcatcher, you gain a +4 bonus on attack rolls made to disarm an opponent (including the roll to avoid being disarmed yourself if such an attempt fails). '''Tortoise Blade, Gnome''' * Price 10 gp * Damage 1d4 (S) /1d6 (M) /1d8 (L) * 19–20/×2 * Weight 3 lb. * Type Piercing This contraption is designed to be used by a gnome in his or her off hand. It is par-ticularly useful in cramped tunnels or warrens where swinging a weapon is difficult or impossible. It looks like a turtle shell strapped to the wielder’s wrist, with a daggerlike blade jutting out where the wielder’s fingers should be. A tortoise blade grants a +1 shield bonus to Armor Class. As with any shield, when you attack with a tortoise blade, you do not get the shield bonus to your AC. A tortoise blade also provides a –1 armor check penalty and a 5% arcane spell failure chance. Like a spiked shield, a tortoise blade can be enhanced as a weapon, as a shield, or both, but such enhancements must be paid for and applied separately. '''Armour''' '''Battle Cloak, Gnome''' * Price 5 gp * AC Bonus +1 * Max Dex — * ACP 0 * ASF 0% * Speed (20') — * Speed (30')— * Weight 1 lb. This exotic shield is not a shield in the typical sense, but rather a special cloak that can be used to foil an opponent’s attacks. Since the cloak is not really a shield, it confers no shield bonus to wearers who do not have the appropriate exotic shield profi ciency. You cannot use a battle cloak to make a shield bash attack, but a profi cient user can use it to make a disarm attempt. When using a gnome battle cloak, you gain a +4 bonus on opposed attack rolls made to disarm an enemy (including the roll to avoid being disarmed if such an attempt fails). When used in combat, a gnome battlecloak occupies a hand just as a light shield does, allowing you to carry other items in that hand but not wield a weapon with it. Gnome battlecloaks are retrieved and readied just like other shields. '''Fast-Donning Straps''' Armor with fast-donning straps has been fi tted with a simpler system of straps and buckles, making it much easier to don hastily. Whenever you don fast-donning armor hastily, you do not incur the normal increase in armor check penalty (although the armor’s armor bonus to AC is still 1 point less than normal). '''Shield, Rider’s''' * Price 75 gp * AC Bonus +2 * Max Dex — * ACP –2 * ASF 15% * Speed — / — * 15 lb. This high-quality exotic heavy wooden shield is longer and heavier than other heavy shields. If you have the Exotic Shield Profi ciency (rider’s shield) feat and use a rider’s shield, you and y '''Tumbler’s Breastplate''' * Price 450 gp * AC Bonus +5 * Max Dex +4 * ACP –4 * ASF 25% * Speed 30ft/20ft 20 ft./ 15 ft. * Weight 30 lb This exotic armor resembles a normal breastplate that has been smoothed and polished to perfection. Those skilled in its use can take advantage of the breastplate’s protection when tumbling. The wearer receives a +2 circumstance bonus on Tumble checks, but the normal armor check penalty still applies. '''Twist Cloth, Gnome''' * Price 150 gp * AC Bonus +1 * Max Dsx — * ACP 0 * ASF 5% * Speed 30 ft. / 20 ft. * Weight 5 lb. This unusual exotic ar mor is made of loose, fl owing cloth strips tied and hung on the wearer. Proficient wearers twist and sway within the armor, causing their opponents to strike empty air rather than armor whenever they miss with an attack. If you have the Exotic Armor Proficiency (gnome twist cloth) feat, the armor bonus from gnome twist cloth, including any enhancement bonus to AC, protects against touch attacks (unlike other armor bonuses to Armor Class, which do not apply against touch attacks). '''Tools''' '''Moonrod''' * This 1-foot-long, silver-tipped tin rod glows dimly when struck as a standard action. It sheds dim light in a 30-foot radius. However, the light given off by a moonrod is particularly easily to perceive for creatures with low-light vision. For such creatures, a moonrod increases the light level by one step (to a maximum of normal) for a 60-foot radius. It glows for 6 hours, after which the silver tip is burned out and worthless. '''Obsession Log''' * Price: 25 gp * Weight: 1 lb * Description: Gnomes use these small books to record information about their obsessions. When a gnome consults her obsession log (taking 1 minute), she gains a +2 circumstance bonus on the next Craft or Profession check she makes, as long as that skill was the one chosen for her obsessive racial trait. '''Blasting Pellets''' Blasting pellets look like ball bearings or stones and come in bags. One bag of these alchemical items is enough to cover a 5-foot square. During each round when a creature moves through an area covered in blasting pellets (or fi ghts while standing in such an area), it must ma ke a successful DC 15 Refl ex saving throw to avoid break-ing one. Breaking one pellet sets off a chain reaction among the others, and they all explode loudly, dealing 1d6 points of sonic damage to the creature in the square. Spreading a bag of pellets over a wider area or throwing the bag at a target has no substantial effect. Gnomes use blasting pellets mainly as an alarm system, hiding the pellets under leaves or among other stones and gravel. '''Blister Oil''' Blister oil is a highly refined alchemical liquid that causes painful blisters upon contact. To use it, a thin coat must be applied to a surface, such as a sword hilt or door handle. One application covers roughly a 6-inch-by-6-inch square area. Once applied, it remains effective for 2d4 hours. Each vial of blister oil contains 1d8 applications. When the oil touches bare skin, the victim must make a DC 15 Fortitude save to avoid painful red blisters that spring up on the affected area of skin, dealing 1d4 points of damage per application used. In addition, the victim takes a –2 penalty on Dexterity-based checks, including Reflex saves, for 2d4 days. Magical healing applied to this damage removes the blisters and the penalty. Natural healing can remove the damage normally, but the penalty on Dexterity baded checks remains until magical healing is applied or the 2d4 days elapse. '''Song Collar''' These iron tubes are designed to aid travel-ing musicians in learning new or complex compositions for the lute, violin, or another similar stringed instrument. Built to fi t snugly over a normal quarterstaff, this item con-sists of a long metal collar that slips down over the top half of the staff, roughly 1 foot long for a Small staff or 2 feet long for a Medium staff. The metal’s surface is covered with rows of small, dimpled indentations, ostensibly to provide a better grip on the staff. In reality, these indentations corre-spond with the fi ngering for a piece of music to be played on a preferred instrument of the owner. Song collars are sold by gnome maesters as training tools for journeymen, enabling them to practice chords and notes while traveling without attracting attention. If a character uses a song collar for 1 hour a day on seven consecutive days, he gains a +2 bonus on Perform checks involving that particular instrument and composition. A song collar does not prevent a quarterstaff from being used normally in combat. '''Saddle, Burrower’s''' This specialized exotic saddle allows the rider to stay safely on a mount that has the ability to burrow. The saddle includes a secure system of straps and buckles that holds the rider fl ush to the burrowing mount’s back. In addition, a thick, round-edged piece of leather reinforced with bone or wood rises from the front of the shield, just before the rider’s seat, roughly to the height of the rider’s chest. The curved piece of leather bends up and toward the rider, allowing her to duck behind it while her mount burrows, shielding her from most of the dirt and rocks that might otherwise tear the rider from her perch, straps or no straps. Similar bits of reinforced leather protect the front and sides of the rider’s legs. Strapping oneself to the saddle requires three consecu-tive full-round actions that provoke attacks of opportunity. Unbuckling the straps is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. While strapped into the saddle, you lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class and take a –4 pen-alty on all attack rolls. You must be strapped into the saddle to ride a mount while it burrows, but the saddle functions as a normal saddle if the mount does not choose to burrow, allowing you to ride without taking the abovementioned penalties for being strapped to the saddle. While strapped into a burrower’s saddle, a rider need not make Ride checks to stay in the saddle. The rider can break out of the straps as a standard action that requires a DC 25 Strength check and does not provoke attacks of opportu-nity. If its straps are broken, a burrower’s saddle functions only as a normal saddle until they are repaired. The burrower’s saddle comes in two varieties: pack and riding. '''Spiderlily Essence''' Spiderlily essence is noxious to most vermin (with the notable exception of spiders, which ironically cannot detect the stuff ). Fine vermin avoid crea-tures that wear the essence, and monstrous vermin (except spiders) must make a successful DC 15 Will saving throw to attack the target. Once a vermin makes a successful save, it is immune to the effects of spiderlily essence for 1 hour. A single application of this alchemical concoction is enough to affect one Small creature. For creatures of other sizes, the number of applications needed is doubled (or halved) for each size category larger (or smaller) than Small. An appli-cation of the essence wears off in 1 hour. '''Mounts''' Dire Badger * Egg: n/a * Young: 100 gp * Training: 15 gp * Read DC: 16 * Upkeep Cost: 8 gp/month Gnomes train dire badgers to serve as mounts for elite cavalry units. These special units are particularly well coor-dinated, because the riders can talk to their mounts for 1 minute each day. Dire badgers can be trained just as other animals can be. Optional '''''Rule: '''Riding a Raging Dire Badger: At the DM’s option, a dire badger can be more diffi cult to control when it is raging. If this optional rule is used, increase the DCs of all Ride checks related to a raging dire badger by 2, and increase the DCs of Handle Animal checks related to a raging dire badger by 5.'' '''Dragon Magazine Items'''